Self-tapping dental implants are already well known. A characteristic of many implant types is that they have a relatively dense threading. There are also implants with relatively sparse threading. It is also known to provide implants with multiple threads, for example double threads, by which means the speed of screwing can be increased. In principle, the thread configurations used aim to make it easier to screw the implants into jawbone or other bone in the human body, and to provide initial anchoring of the implant in the bone. Reference is made, inter alia, to Swedish Patent 9601913-8, which discloses an implant with a conically tapering front end and with spaces or bone-chip recesses provided for bone material that has been cut off. Reference is also made to EP 0 641 549 which shows that it is already known per se to use multiple threads on implants.